


【七五折】市井浮沉

by eldercat



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercat/pseuds/eldercat
Relationships: Wu Zhehan/Xu Jiaqi, 七五折, 吴哲晗/许佳琪
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	【七五折】市井浮沉

“是哪个？”

“就那个最骚包的。”

吴哲晗顺着小城管的手指的方向看过去，嘈杂混乱的人群中，一眼便瞧见了她。

太打眼了。

那个瘦瘦高高的女人站在一辆新到反光的货运三轮车旁边，胳膊肘倚着货箱的铁质支架，潇洒得像倚着自家的跑车。混在一堆平板车里，生怕城管看不见似的。

刺头儿。吴哲晗心想。撇撇嘴角，转身拉开车门坐进去。

站在外面的下属急了，赶忙拉住车门把手，“科长......唉唉吴科长......您来都来了，怎么这就要走了？”

“我只是说过来看一眼。”吴哲晗抬头，眼神冷冷一瞥，吓得下属一哆嗦，慌忙松开手，“这片儿这么久了，说治理过了的怎么小摊小贩还这么多？上头调我过来是管你们这群吃官家粮的，落到实处难道让我亲自去吗？”

“对不起对不起......吴科长您慢走。”

警车里的冷气打得很足。吴哲晗伸手关掉了后排的出风口，抱着胳膊倚到靠背上。

“那个许佳琪，什么来头？”

“她啊，这具体的我不太清楚，我也是刚调过来没多久......”开车的小警察没跟大领导独处过，紧张得直往后视镜里瞟，“不过听所里那哥几个说，整改之前是混黑的，可凶了......听说还是所长亲自去打点，不然这文明城镇的称号怎么来呢......”

“混黑？”吴哲晗皱起眉，“黑社会还做街边摊生意？”

“这我们也不知道啊......反正她倒是理直气壮，说什么混口饭吃......可上头拿了称号得了奖金，我们这些还得天天跟这小摊小贩周旋呐......吴科长，听说您业务能力一等一的好，您来了我们可算是得了救星了啊......”

“拍什么马屁......开你的车。”

菜场的路本身就狭窄，加上摊贩们搭着木板塑料布加宽摊位往路面上延申，更加难以通行。又是禁止鸣笛的路段，小警察迫不得已，降下车窗大声吆喝着。人群见是警车，稀稀拉拉散开一条路来。

吴哲晗曲起手指敲敲窗玻璃，“这里怎么也没见整改得好？”

“唉都说整改整改的，上头的来检测指标的时候，干净得路面接缝都看得见。”小警察苦着脸叨叨，“等风头过了，还不是该怎么样怎么样......”

吴哲晗点点头，算是听见了。

吴哲晗并不是什么所谓的处处较真的人，相反，鸡毛蒜皮的事她睁一只眼闭一只眼也懒得去管，自己乐得清闲。偶尔随口提一句，把下头办事的唬得不轻，其实自己压根没放在心上。

这个科长的位置也是她当局长的舅舅替她安的。本意是嫌她成天窝在家里撸猫看电视剧没个正形，给她个正经工作，正好这片区整改刚结束，就将这位还新鲜热乎的新科长调过去沾沾地气。

吴哲晗正望着窗外头看得出神，猛的一脚刹车颠得她差点撞到副驾驶的靠背上。

“有病啊你！”小警察拍着方向盘大骂。

右侧的支马路上陡然窜出一辆货运三轮车，速度又快，一个急转硬生生插到了警车前面，抢先上了主干道。

那三轮车主带着个墨镜，一头染得乱七八糟的短发在傍晚的阳光里看起来蓝不蓝灰不灰的。转头望了一眼，笑嘻嘻的冲警车做了个开枪的手势。

紧接着一串穿着印有“城管执法”的黄背心的人跟着那三轮从支路上冲出来，可早就逮不到人了，只有站在那儿干骂街。

有点能耐。吴哲晗眯起眼望了望，暗暗记下那辆货运三轮的车牌号。

“您看吧，没人惹得起这刺头儿哇......”

小警察转动方向盘，将车子驶上主干道。“吴科长您现在是回城管局吗？”

“回什么回，”吴哲晗瞥了一眼仪表盘上的电子钟，“到点下班了。”

“噢噢......那.....那我直接送到您家吧......”

“就前面那个小区。很近的。”

刚搬过来，整个房子从门口玄关到卧室地毯都透着一股子惨淡的味道。冰箱里只剩得两罐啤酒，连一点填肚子的东西都没有。

吴哲晗抱着猫窝在沙发上看完了一整部讲动物驯化的冗长纪录片，等到实在是饿到胃疼才决定下楼去夜市找点东西吃。

早晨穿的警服还搭在沙发背上，想了想还是决定穿件别的出门。

如果城管有夜班的话，大概能看到平日里一身警服穿得笔挺的吴科长现下靸着人字拖穿着花花绿绿的沙滩裤散步，俨然一副老大爷遛弯儿的模样。

没了城管的吆喝，菜场周围的小摊小贩们多得像是在赶集。吴哲晗挑了家卖相还算不错的烧烤摊，点了两串肉串，站在路边使劲儿啃。

“小城管怎么来我们这种小摊上吃东西啊？”

身后一个声音响起。吴哲晗慢条斯理的啃完肉串，掏出纸巾擦嘴擦手，才回过头去看她。

短发女人穿着身休闲小西装抱着胳膊站在那儿，跟周围格格不入。要不是早上打过交道，不然还以为是哪家公司小白领来夜市下馆子。

“你好。”吴哲晗先打了招呼，“早上的三轮车抢位车技不错。”

许佳琪笑了，尖尖的嘴角向上翘起，笑起来像只老谋深算的狐狸。“你不问我为什么会记住你吗？”

吴哲晗也不恼，“为什么？”

“因为你漂亮。”许佳琪眼底的笑意更盛了些，伸手想去摸她下巴，被吴哲晗躲了开。

“穿得这么好，哪里像小贩。东西卖得出去吗你？”

“没钱买新衣服。”许佳琪拉了拉自己那身昂贵西服的下摆，垮了脸，一副苦兮兮的模样，“你看，都是旧的。”

说的什么鬼话。

吴哲晗笑笑，不去理她，叨念了句拜拜，转身顺着来路往夜市外头走。

许佳琪没拦着，望着那瘦高的背影出神。隔了半天，才想起来没问人家叫什么。

连着几天的工作吴哲晗都泡在城管局的办公室里。很大一部分原因是入夏之后的炎热气温，与其去菜场蹭一身粘腻腻的汗，还不如在空调房里吹一整天的空调来得舒服。

“吴科长，您真的神了！”下属咣当一声推开门，将资料夹放到吴哲晗面前。

“嗯？”玩儿手机玩儿得晕晕乎乎的吴哲晗抬起头。

“菜场那片儿那个刺儿头好几天没来了，那几个她的小弟也不敢跟咱们硬碰，嘴硬的骂了几句就收拾东西自己溜了。您真是治理有方啊吴科长......”

吴哲晗眨眨眼，好半天才从迟钝的大脑加载出想要的信息，“你说许佳琪？”

“是啊。”

“她好几天没来了？”

“对啊......我刚刚没说清吗......？”

“知道了。”吴哲晗点点头，“继续努力。”

也不过才见了一面，还夸自己漂亮呢，说是被吓跑的那也太开玩笑了吧。

混过黑的人，油腔滑调得很，耍个小失踪就让这群小城管乐成这样，也怪不得干这么久也只是个小城管。吴哲晗心里念叨着，倒是起了再去菜场看看的念头。

百无聊赖的等到下班，回去换了身便装，再百无聊赖的等着夜市开张。

倒也是运气好，从路口一进去便看见了那停在拐角的货运三轮车。

“怎么，改昼伏夜出了？”

倚在货箱上看手机的人听见声音，扭头看过来，“小城管，又来夜市吃饭啊？”

许佳琪依旧穿得跟个小白领似的，衬衫袖子卷到手肘，露出一截瘦巴巴的小臂。

“听人说早上没见着你这个刺头儿，晚上就过来看看。”

“没呢，前几天有点小事儿忙，没出摊，这不才回来就被您给逮着了吗。”许佳琪笑嘻嘻的跟吴哲晗绕圈子。

吴哲晗往前走了两步，视线往那三轮车货箱里一瞥。大都是些花瓶摆件之类的工艺品，晚上光线昏暗瞧不清质地好坏，凑近了仔细看，那上面的雕工和花纹却都是地摊货完全无法与之相比的精细。

“你这些，卖多少钱？”

“五十块一件，八十块两件拿走。”

吴哲晗一皱眉，“你做慈善呢？”

“对啊。”一副一点也没有血亏的自知之明的样子。

“......那你干这个有什么意思，好玩儿？”

“你得先回答我一个问题，我再回答你这个。”

她撑着货箱的支架蓦的探过身，趁着吴哲晗愣神的片刻扒住了她的肩。甜腻的香水味窜进了吴哲晗的鼻子。

“......什么问题？”

“你叫什么？”

她放低了声音，软软黏黏的声线撩得吴哲晗耳根发热。吴哲晗往后退一步，她往前探一分，整个人都快挂到她身上。

“我姓吴。”吴哲晗又想皱眉，却被一根凉凉的手指给揉开了眉心。“......吴哲晗。”

吴哲晗。她重复着念叨着，“挺好听。”

“谢谢。该你回答了。”

“干这个，是因为......这里人多，热闹。”许佳琪解释得仿佛理所当然，“好玩儿，就干了。”

“我知道你以前干什么的。”

许佳琪噗地笑出了声，还维持着扒在她肩上的那个姿势，手指往她下巴上一勾，“这里的人谁都知道。吴小姐。”

“黑社会这么落魄的出来变卖家产，我是不信。”

“这有什么。我还有副业啊。”

吴哲晗望着那张笑起来狐狸一般狡诈又美艳的脸，头一次觉得有些吃瘪。抬手拉开那只扒在自己肩上的手，却又被她勾住了脖子。

“刚认识，没必要这么亲昵吧许佳琪小姐。”

“那就好好认识一下嘛。我觉得你挺有意思的吴小姐。”她黏糊糊往吴哲晗身上蹭，“其实咱们以前还见过呢。”

见过？

“我怎么不记得。”

“你当然不记得。”许佳琪嘴角一撇，“你快问我副业是做什么的。”

“......我不问。”

“问嘛~问了又不会少块肉。”

“......那你副业是做什么的？”

“我带你去看好不好？”

像是着了这只狐狸的道了似的，吴哲晗晕晕乎乎的也就跟着她上了那辆路口停着的黑色牧马人。

我还以为你要骑三轮车。这是吴哲晗上车后的第一句话。

许佳琪笑，说本来这车也是拉货的，太过扎眼，改三轮了。

穿得正正经经开车的模样，倒是看出了几分黑社会的味道。吴哲晗在车门边摸出副墨镜，转身直接给许佳琪戴上了。

“小城管调皮得很，”她调笑着，却也由着吴哲晗胡乱动作，“大晚上给我戴墨镜，生怕撞不死。”

“天黑得晚。”吴哲晗翘起二郎腿，往靠背上一靠，“你们黑社会不都一天到晚戴个蛤蟆镜么。”

大概二十来分钟的车程，黑色牧马人在一家装修得暴发户气息浓厚的会所前面停了下来。许佳琪瞥了一眼把一张脸板的铁青的吴哲晗，坏笑两声，抬腿下车，将车钥匙丢给跑过来泊车的车童。

“吴小姐是不是觉得这地儿还挺眼熟？”

吴哲晗没吭声，开门下车。

何止是眼熟。

以前没被家里强制性拉去上班的时候，闲着没事儿做跟那几个狐朋狗友约着在这边聚会。喝喝酒扯扯皮，倒也知道些这个会所的底细。却也只知道是暗底下也做点生意，不知道这会所竟然跟许佳琪有关系。

“嗯？老客户？”许佳琪见吴哲晗没反应，抱着胳膊又补了一句。

“你是这儿老板？”

吴哲晗跟在许佳琪后头进去，黑色正装的服务生站了一排鞠躬。

不言而喻。

吴哲晗后知后觉，“所以你早就知道我。”

“没。”

许佳琪掏出张卡，往电梯门旁的感应器刷了刷，“之前只觉得眼熟，一问名字，就想起来了。”

电梯门打开。

许佳琪做了个请进的手势，“没想到我们城管领导也喜欢来这儿找乐子。”

“那是在做城管之前。”吴哲晗瞪她一眼，走进电梯。

电梯缓缓上升。

四面都贴着镜面的轿厢让吴哲晗有些不太舒服。一抬头，短发女人嘴角噙着笑透过镜子望着她。

“现在是去哪儿？”

“去楼上。”

“去楼上做什么？”

叮

电梯门缓缓打开。

狐狸在吴哲晗抬腿踏出电梯的瞬间一把揪住了她的衣领，红唇撞在一起，近乎生疼。

然后她稍稍拉开距离，趁着吴哲晗愣住的几秒钟再次贴上去吻她。

“做爱。”

“你疯了？这是在电梯里！”

“那就是同意了。”许佳琪眯起眼望着她。两个人跌跌撞撞走出电梯，重新顶到墙上。“怕什么。这一层楼都是我的。”

“我还以为你会是下面那个。”

许佳琪被摁倒在沙发上的时候，笑着咬了吴哲晗的下唇。

“我不喜欢一夜情的时候在下面。”

她剥开了许佳琪的衬衫。黑色内衣遮盖着胸前形状漂亮的凸起，但她并不着急去解开。

“那就是以后可以咯？”许佳琪笑，手顺着吴哲晗T恤下摆探了进去。

沿着脊沟慢慢向上滑，在蝴蝶骨中间摸到了内衣的搭扣。手指一错，便松了开。

“衣服脱了。”许佳琪去吻她的耳垂。

吴哲晗直起身，拉扯着T恤下摆将它脱掉。在两手抬起来的瞬间许佳琪一把抱住了她赤裸的腰。

吻贴了上来，细细描摹着突出的肋骨形状。不安分的手蹭着她的大腿，狠狠捏一把。

“别动。”

T恤被随手丢到了地板上。吴哲晗一把抓住那人作妖的手，拎着手腕拉过她头顶，再摁到沙发上。

“先吃你。”

细长的手指隔着布料在敏感的顶端画圈，等到身下的人耐不住的低喘，才笑着将内衣推上去，手掌拢住那团柔软。

你很会嘛。她听见狐狸在她耳边叨念。嗓音软腻得很，像是要将人魂都勾走。

”这算表扬吗？“

吴哲晗吻她下颚、脖颈、锁骨，偏就是不去管那半张的唇。直到后脑上传来一道力度，气呼呼的狐狸一把将她按过来，吻上她的唇角。

唇舌交缠。空着的手拉开了牛仔热裤的拉链。平滑的小腹柔软又细腻，再往下探，便是热烫的腿间。

“唔......”

身下的人一颤，逃避般的合拢双腿，却再度被她的膝盖顶住分开。

“湿了。”

许佳琪听见那个家伙坏心眼的附在她耳边低声念叨。想要反驳的话被细碎的吻弄得乱了套，只有又气又羞的别过脸，不去看那双亮晶晶的眼睛。

“为什么害羞？”

仅仅只推进去两个指节，狐狸已经敏感得发抖。

纤细的腰部向上抬了抬，充满暗示的意味。吴哲晗的吻落下去，那小腹柔软的线条便猛然绷紧。

“做这种事的时候......唔......能不能......闭嘴......”

红透了脸的人还在梗着脖子嘴硬，却在下一秒隐忍不住一波一波涌来的快感而咬住了下唇。

“偏不。”

指尖向上一顶——

“嗯啊！”

内壁绞紧了些，有粘腻的液体随着手指的探入而挤了出来，顺着腿根淌下去，滴落在沙发上。

怀里的人承受不住般的发抖，曲起手指，在吴哲晗背后抓出两道红痕。

吴哲晗吻她，报复性的也在她脖子上留下几个斑点。

高潮的余韵慢慢褪下去。

“累吗？”躺在沙发上的人眯起眼喘着气。

“我还怕你累。”吴哲晗笑。

刷啦

吴哲晗的皮带被暴力抽了出来。搭扣与地板撞击发出的声响震得吴哲晗心头一跳。

“那......换我了。”

被狡猾的狐狸翻身压住的瞬间她听见她说。


End file.
